saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayumi Tsuboi
| previous affiliation = | occupation = Guild Leader | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | rank = TBA | classification = | reg = | weapon = | training = | vr = Sword Art Online ALfheim Online }} , known as Chelsea in the VRMMORPGs of Sword Art Online, ALfheim Online and , is a supporting character in the Sword Art Online: Reversal Rewind light novel series. Background Born in Sapporo, Hokkaido, in the year of the Golden Snake, Ayumi is a rather creative one. Her rich parents sent her off to live in America with her aunt and uncle, who were the owners of a sushi restaurant in the city of Los Angeles. She was always the "hot and sexy foreigner" in class, throughout elementary and middle schools. Upon becoming a freshman and attending Bishop Montgomery High School was where Ayumi began to find trouble in life. Her childhood friend, Thomas Keller, worked up the courage to confess his undying love for her. They became a couple for their time together in school. Thomas was an excellent sportsperson and was on the basketball team as its captain. He led them through victory in the national tournaments. Ayumi herself was also a prestigious person in school, as the captain of the girls' volleyball team. The two would eventually make records in the US and the media went into an uproar when they discovered that the team captains of the best high school basketball and volleyball teams in the country were actually in a relationship. Ayumi and Thomas would both graduate from Bishop Montgomery with flying colors in the Class of 2019. Ayumi's career goal was in computer sciences while Thomas's dream was to become a hematologist. Both attended Harvard. In their third year, Ayumi got permission from her school to take a one-month leave to return home to Japan. The school happily relented as Ayumi was already a top student and missing a month wouldn't be an obstacle for her. They also relented out of pity because Ayumi had not seen her parents for almost 17 years because she was sent to America at age 3 and has not returned since (they did still keep contact through the phone but never in person). However, before leaving, Thomas proposed to Ayumi and the two promised to marry once they graduate college. To celebrate the occasion, Ayumi and Thomas relented into their deepest desires. Arriving home in Japan, Ayumi received a warm welcome-home party as she began to share her tales. Her parents began to worry when she didn't bring up a boy in her stories and Ayumi reassured them that she already found one, showing off the engagement ring on her finger as well as telling them about the seed within her. Her parents gave her their blessings and she enjoyed the rest of her time. In her second week, she discovered from friends the VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online. As a gamer at heart, she eventually staked out a place that sold it and waited until opening day. She scored one of the 10,000 copies in print. In her hotel room, she opened her PC and eagerly logged in to begin playing. Once in, she went to seek someone to teach her the tricks of the game and happened upon Shioko Kirigaya. They spent the entire day with each other. At that point, the SAO death game sounded its trumpets. A fight for survival began. Personality Ayumi is a cheery young girl. However, under that guise, is a poor maiden asking for help. She hides all of her weakness through a thin facade to which Thomas Keller was able to see through. It was thanks to him that Ayumi remained strong. She was rather large for her age and she would soon develop a kind of dual complex of superiority and inferiority. It goes both ways because she is large and can appear extremely scary to other children but if someone knew Ayumi well, like Thomas, he could easily see through the fake superiority she is putting on. As the captain of a sports team, Ayumi has natural charisma. She proved to be an excellent leader who made people want to naturally follow her. This was carried along when Ayumi, known as Chelsea in-game, made a guild. In-game, Ayumi was one of the three pillars to the players in SAO with the other two being the two strongest players, Shioko Kirigaya (Shiki) and Kirei Yūki (Kirei). These three players prevented many of the players from falling into despair and just resigning themselves to being stuck in the game for the rest of their life. Ayumi tried her best to fulfill her role and she was at her best since she was in her home country, even though she is not a Japanese citizen anymore. Appearance Ayumi is a very beautiful woman with flowing red hair and brown eyes. She is always seen sucking on a lollipop, a habit which she retained even through adulthood. At age 21, she had the three sizes of 102/83/104, was 1.78 meters tall and weighed 51 kilograms. She is very athletic and is the image of adoration during her high school life. As she grew older, she began to ignore her appearance as since she was studying harder than before. In SAO, since the mirror item Kayaba gave to every player, their appearances were reset to the appearance they had in real life. Ayumi was not affected since she didn't make any changes in the avatar creation screen. In ALO, Ayumi chose to be part of the Salamandar race as since she wanted to be all red. Her armor is relatively light; she dresses as a Chinese martial artist for most of the Dark Yggdrasil arc. Story ''Sword Art Online: Reversal Rewind Chaos Labyrinth Project Dreamscape Fairy Dance Stats Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Known Equipment Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Skills Sword Art Online Sword Skills Scimitar ''Ayumi has never used any other sword skill except for one as since she unlocked the katana skill and decided to main that. *' ' Katana *'Tsumujigurama' *'Ukifune' *'Tsujikaze' *'Oborodzukiyo' *'Gengetsu' *'Zangetsu' *'Rasetsu' *'Rashōmon' *'Shinonomenoun' *'Tenen' Niten Ichi-ryū TBA ALfheim Online